


Yours

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, i guess?, it's a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel had been bugging Minhyun about learning how to ride a board for a long time now. Minhyun finally says yes.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm placing the notes at the start because this is a warning.
> 
> this fic is just a word vomit, not a particularly pleasant one either. haha. I just saw the video of Dan saying he wanted to teach Minhyun how to ride a board and lo and behold, it became this. 
> 
> Not my best work ever but I still feel like sharing it so here you are. uwu im so sorry for this mess ;;

“No.” Minhyun said without looking up from his phone. Seongwu snorted beside him with Jaehwan mirroring the action.

“But hyung…” Daniel whined, pouting as he crouched down in front of Minhyun. “Please?”

“No.” Minhyun repeated.

Jaehwan laughed. “Niel, come on. Hyung is never going to say yes. We can enjoy with just the three of us anyway.”

Seongwu nodded. “You know Minhyun’s hooked on a new drama. He’s just waiting for Guanlin before they start their drama marathon.”

 

Daniel still didn’t budge, moving closer to Minhyun instead and leaning his head on Minhyun’s knee. He looked up at the other, mouth still set on that pout. Minhyun sighed, placing the phone down on his lap and giving his full attention to his puppy of a bandmate.

 

“Hyung…” Daniel whined.

“Niel…” Minhyun mimicked.

Daniel butted his head against the other’s knee. “Please? You and Guanlin can watch dramas any day but we don’t get a free day like this often! When else can I teach you about riding a board?”

“Daniel…” Minhyun let out another sigh, glancing towards Seongwu and Jaehwan for help. The two of them merely shrugged, not really sure on how to help. “You should be enjoying your free day by riding a board, not teaching someone like me. Besides, you already taught Seongwu and Jaehwan. Are you going to convert the entire group?”

“But I want to teach you too!” Daniel exclaimed. “Seongwu hyung and Jaehwan wouldn’t mind waiting for you to learn, right?” He asked, turning to the two.

Jaehwan laughed nervously, getting up from the couch. “I think I can hear Sungwoon hyung calling me. I’ll, uh, meet you guys outside, okay?” He shot Daniel an apologetic look before heading out the living room.

Seongwu sighed. “This is between the two of you.” He glanced at Daniel and Minhyun before getting up as well. “Well, Niel, we’re wasting time here. Maybe Min can join us next time instead?”

Daniel stared at Seongwu before nodding, shoulders slumped down as he stood up. “Yeah, I guess.” He mumbled. “See you later, hyung.” Daniel said with a small smile.

Minhyun nodded, patting Daniel’s hand. “Have fun and be careful, okay? Watch Jaehwan for me.”

“Huh.” Daniel huffed. “I’m younger than Jaehwan though. Ugh, fine, okay. Whatever.”

 

Seongwu and Minhyun watched as Daniel left, calling for Jaehwan as he headed out. Daniel’s lips were still set in a pout even as he walked out, with Jaehwan following after him in confusion. Minhyun let out another sigh, wondering how many times he’s going to sigh for today. He tipped his head back against the couch, willing the forming headache to go away.

 

“You know, you can just tell Daniel that you don’t want to learn.” Seongwu said matter of factly.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, lifting his head to look at the other. “Why aren’t you going yet?”

“Because Daniel is still sulking and though he’s a cute puppy, I don’t want to handle a whining puppy today.” Seongwu said as he moved around the living room. “Do you know where I put my phone?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, sitting up. “He’s your best friend. You’re supposed to cheer him up.” He reached down, moving a cushion that had fallen there, showing the phone underneath. “Here you go.”

“Oh, thanks, Min.” Seongwu said, taking the phone and pocketing it. “And how do you propose I cheer him up? He’s been wanting to teach you ever since he found out you can’t ride a board.”

“Yeah and whose fault was it that he knows?” Minhyun retorted, rolling his eyes when Seongwu just smiled sheepishly at him. “Besides, how many times do I have to turn him down for him to get that I don’t want to learn?”

“Your excuses aren’t that good, for both Jaehwan and I but I don’t know, Daniel keeps thinking you’re just busy or something.” Seongwu shrugged. “Why can’t you just say it directly?”

“What if I offend him? You know how much he loves riding a board! I don’t want that to happen.” Minhyun reasoned out. “I’m not an outdoor person but Daniel is. Besides, I already feel flattered that he keeps on insisting that he teach me. It’s kind of nice.”

“For you maybe.” Seongwu huffed. “It’s not nice for people like me and Jaehwan who have to listen to Daniel complain that you’re still not there with us. I think he wants to turn it into a 95 and 96 line bonding activity.”

“That’s cute.” Minhyun grinned.

 

Seongwu only snickered, shaking his head at the other. He paused for a bit before getting his phone out, grabbing his board with his other hand. Minhyun watched Seongwu head out, nodding when the younger waved at him. He slumped down on the couch after the door closed, wondering if he should just listen to Jaehwan and Seongwu. Daniel probably wouldn’t be that offended that Minhyun dragged it out for so long, right?

 

\--

 

“Niel ah, are you free today? You can teach me how to ride a board if the offer still stands.” Minhyun casually asked as they ate their breakfast the next day.

 

Everyone stopped eating, 10 sets of eyes turning to Minhyun. Jisung had both of his eyebrows raised while Woojin looked completely confused. Seongwu had let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head before turning back to his food. Daniel’s eyes had lit up excitedly, leaning towards Minhyun.

 

“Really? Hyung, you mean that? Really, really?” Daniel said excitedly, lips stretched out into a wide grin.

Minhyun chuckled. “Yes, I mean it, Daniel.”

Daniel let out a loud whoop. “I’m so excited, hyung! I’m good at teaching so you’ll be skating with us easily soon!”

Jisung cleared his throat. “Tone it down, Niel ah. And please sit properly. Woojin can’t eat because of you.”

 

Daniel nodded, mouthing an apology to Woojin who was sitting between him and Minhyun. The younger waved a hand dismissively, a smile tugging on his lips when Minhyun started feeding him. Daniel would usually fuss about that, complaining about his hyung playing favorites but he was too excited that he was finally going to teach Minhyun to be that bothered.

 

Minhyun had laughed when Daniel said he’d help in washing the dishes just to make things go faster. He could see how excited and happy Daniel was about him finally agreeing so he knew he made the right decision. Seongwu had already cornered him and asked him what happened but he could only shrug. He did mean to say the truth to Daniel but the moment he called for the younger’s name and Daniel had looked at him like that, there was no way Minhyun could say no.

 

Daniel had quickly disappeared into his room after they had finished with the dishes, shouting for Minhyun to get ready as well. Minhyun let out a quiet sigh, wondering how he was going to get through with this. Jaehwan had laughed, pushing Minhyun to the direction of the bedrooms, probably eager to see how Minhyun would fare later. Alone in the bedroom, Minhyun tried to drag it out as long as he could, arranging the bed again, picking up littered clothes on the floor before finally taking a shower. It wasn’t a surprise to find Daniel lounging on his bed when he came out of the bathroom, whining at Minhyun to hurry up already. Minhyun could only groan.

 

\--

The thing with Daniel was that his excitement was contagious. Minhyun could complain about getting dragged into the entire thing in his mind all he wanted but he could not stop the smile blooming on his face as Daniel started talking about how happy he was. Minhyun was content to just listen and watch as the younger recounted stories about teaching Jaehwan before. It wasn’t long before they reached the park, Minhyun happy to see that there were only a few people around. At least there would only be a few witnesses to his failure. The thought made him sigh.

 

“Don’t look so down, hyung.” Daniel chuckled. “I promise I’m a good teacher.”

“If only it was that…” Minhyun mumbled.

“Hm? Did you say something, hyung?”

Minhyun shook his head, putting on a smile. “Let’s get on with it.”

 

Daniel grinned, leading the way to a more secluded area. As they walked, Daniel explained the various types of boards and their differences. Minhyun tried to focus on understanding what Daniel was saying but everything really was just going over his head and he was watching Daniel more than paying attention to what the younger was saying.

 

“So those are the basics. Let’s see if you’re a regular foot or a goofy foot.” Daniel said, placing the board down and looking at Minhyun expectantly.

Minhyun blinked at him, eyeing the board doubtfully. “If I’m what?”

“Just get on the board, hyung. I’ll tell you what to do.” Daniel said with a slight laugh.

 

Minhyun looked at Daniel quizzically before nodding. With his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, Minhyun got on the board, spreading his legs to try and balance himself. Daniel corrected his stance, smiling far too much for Minhyun’s liking. The moment Daniel had taken one step back, Minhyun had panicked, reaching out for the younger and causing the board to slide backwards.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Daniel asked, body shaking with laughter. “You can’t skate while just holding onto me.”

“Sorry, sorry. I panicked.” Minhyun apologized, face red.

“You’re so cute, hyung.” Daniel replied. “Let’s try that again and don’t worry, okay? I’ll be right here.”

“Right.” Minhyun said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, yeah, let’s try again.”

 

Daniel nodded, helping Minhyun balance on the board again. Minhyun took another shaky breath as the younger stepped back, smiling to himself when he was able to stand properly on his own. Daniel raised his eyebrows, motioning for his hyung to try moving. Minhyun groaned before he tried it out, placing his left foot on the front of the board and using his right foot to kick on the ground. It was a little unsteady but he did manage to move for a few seconds before he lost his balance and fell from the board.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel cheered. “That was good!”

“I barely moved.” Minhyun gave him a flat look. “And I fell down quickly. It was not good, Daniel.”

“It was a good first try, hyung. It was definitely better than Jaehwan’s.”

Minhyun laughed. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. I mean it, hyung.” Daniel said with a grin. “Let’s try again!”

 

Minhyun sighed dramatically, grinning when it made Daniel laugh. It turned out that Minhyun was a regular foot which Daniel explained that it meant he used his right foot to move. Daniel seemed excited about that so Minhyun simply nodded along. The younger continued giving out pointers as Minhyun practiced a few more times. Just as expected, he fell down often too, landing ungracefully on his knees or lying down on the ground. Minhyun flushed every time he went down, wondering if Daniel had regretted teaching him now. Chickening out on looking at Daniel’s expression, Minhyun simply continued to practice even as he kept on falling. Standing up and wincing at the new rip in his sweatpants, Minhyun looked at the scratches on his arms, wondering if being this clumsy was normal. Taking a peek at his companion, he noted that Daniel’s grin had slowly disappeared, mouth turning down into a frown. The younger placed a hand on Minhyun’s arm, pulling him down from the board.

 

“I think you’ve had enough practice, hyung.” Daniel said, voice uncharacteristically serious.

Minhyun nodded. “Yeah, I think so, too.” He looked at the younger, mirroring the other’s frown. “What’s the matter, Niel?”

“We should have brought safety gear.” Daniel muttered, cradling Minhyun’s arms. “You bruise so easily, hyung.”

Minhyun flushed, tugging on his arm. “I’m just naturally clumsy, Daniel. It’s not your fault or anything. Don’t feel bad.”

 

Daniel sighed, getting the board with one hand and taking Minhyun’s hand in the other. Minhyun could only look on in confusion as they headed to a different route from their dorms. The two of them kept their heads bent as they walked, only stopping when they reached a convenience store. Muttering for Minhyun to wait outside, Daniel headed in, coming out after a few minutes with a plastic bag in his hands.

 

“There’s some tables at the back. Let’s go there, hyung.” Daniel said, tugging on Minhyun’s hand again.

“Ah, sure.” Minhyun nodded, following Daniel to the tables and chairs set up at the back of the store.

 

Daniel pushed Minhyun down in a chair, setting the plastic bag on the table. He took some band aids and an ointment from the bag. Waving Minhyun’s hand away, Daniel applied some medicine on the other’s scratches, hands gentle against Minhyun’s skin. Minhyun watched the younger with a pleased smile; Daniel was just too cute when he concentrated, lips forming a pout as he placed the band aid on the scratches.

 

“I’m sorry for forcing you, hyung.” Daniel said all of a sudden.

Minhyun hummed. “Forcing me to what?”

“To learn how to ride a board.” Daniel replied, shrugging when Minhyun just looked at him in surprise. “Seongwu hyung told me yesterday, that what if you really didn’t want to learn. Why didn’t you just tell me, hyung?”

Minhyun frowned when Daniel looked at him. “I wanted to tell you.” Minhyun admitted, cupping Daniel’s cheek. “But I didn’t want you to look like that. I get that you enjoy it with Jaehwan and Seongwu but I’m just not… that type, I guess. I’m so sorry, Niel.”

Daniel sighed, covering Minhyun’s hand with his own. “I don’t mind that you don’t want to learn, hyung. It was expected, to be honest.” He grinned bashfully. “Actually, I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Really?” Minhyun asked in surprise.

Daniel laughed. “Yes, really.” He booped his nose with Minhyun’s. “I’m younger than you too, hyung. Please pamper me with attention too.”

Minhyun laughed. “Are you jealous of the kids, Niel ah?”

“Yes. So please spoil me too, Hwang Gallyang.” Daniel said with a wide grin.

 

Minhyun mirrored the younger’s grin, shaking his head at his own stupidity. The two of them left the convenience store after that with Daniel riding the skateboard as Minhyun walked. Minhyun couldn’t help but express his fascination at how good Daniel was, chuckling when the younger blushed.

 

Minhyun did not expect the fuss everyone made when the two of them got home. Jisung had gasped, dramatically in Minhyun’s opinion, when he saw the tear in Minhyun’s sweatpants and had bombarded them with questions before they had even removed their shoes. Guanlin had not stopped staring at the various band aids littering Minhyun’s arms while Jihoon kept on patting Minhyun down to make sure he wasn’t injured elsewhere.

 

“Guys…guys. Guys!” Minhyun exclaimed when no one would listen, smiling when he got everyone’s attention. “Guys, I’m fine. Just a little bruised but that’s normal.”

“Yeah but you’re our Minhyun hyung…” Jihoon retorted. “We worry about you.”

Seongwu snorted. “What a reason, Jihoon ah. Way to make the rest of us hyungs feel important.”

“Minhyun hyung is the one injured, not you guys.” Daehwi replied. “Come on, hyung. Let’s cuddle in your room.”

“Yeah and we can finish that drama we were watching yesterday!” Guanlin added, already pulling Minhyun aside.

“Ah..” Minhyun paused, pulling on his arm. “I actually wanted to rest and cuddle with Daniel today?”

Silence met his announcement before Jinyoung broke it, speaking in a confused tone. “With Daniel… hyung?”

“Yes with Daniel.” Minhyun said, grabbing Daniel’s hand.

“But, why hyung?” Woojin asked with a small frown.

“Well..” Minhyun grinned mischievously. “I’m his Minhyun hyung as well, aren’t I?”

 

Daniel nodded rapidly, laughing at everyone’s reaction before pulling Minhyun away to his room. Minhyun laughed along, mouthing an apology to Guanlin. He could hear the complaints from the kids with Jisung shushing all of them. He made a mental note to thank their leader later.

 

“Stop thinking about them when you’re with me.” Daniel said, nudging Minhyun inside and shutting the door after him.

“Oops, sorry.” Minhyun smiled apologetically, taking a seat on Daniel’s bed. He grinned up at Daniel. “So, what are we going to do?”

“We are going to do what I do best.” Daniel said, eyes sparkling in mischief. He placed a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder, pushing the other down to his back.

 

Minhyun hummed, easily going down and sliding up on the bed. The tips of his ears started getting red when Daniel leaned down, arms bracketing Minhyun’s hips and then Minhyun suddenly found himself with an armful of Kang Daniel burying his face on Minhyun’s chest. The younger continued squirming around, nuzzling his hyung’s chest.

 

“You really are a puppy, Niel ah.” Minhyun said fondly, petting Daniel’s head.

“Mhm, hyung’s puppy.” Daniel said, grinning at Minhyun.

“You’re everyone’s puppy.”

Daniel shook his head, sliding up a little more. “Maybe but I’m yours above all.” He punctuated his statement with a peck on the other’s lips.

“Mine, hm?” Minhyun said, a little breathless, a little in awe. His eyes softened as they looked at Daniel who looked far too comfortable lying on top of Minhyun like this.  “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
